Maceria
Maceria is a planet in the Tokchipan System. History Maceria is the second planet in the Tokchipan Solar System, located in the Tokchipan System. This planet is the smallest in the Tokchipan Solar System. It's original home is to the Macerian and the Oculus Rapax. The very first Macerian, Sensei Prima. Sensei Prima's origins is unknown even to him. He raised himself for many years, and lived in a very cold jungly area on Maceria. Somehow, when he first encounter his species' predator (Oculus Rapax), he knew it was the predator. Instead of attacking the predator straight-on, he climbed the tallest tree. The Oculus Rapax could not reach him, so it went away for the time being. Sensei Prima decided to build a treehouse for him to live on, and so he did. Overtime, he made the treehouse bigger and bigger, expanding it to other trees and building wooden bridges. Eventually, the whole jungle became one giant treehouse, connecting to each other. One day, a female Macerian sneaked in to the main treehouse, and tried to steal food and supplies. Sensei Prima heard her coming, and he ambushed her before she can do anything. Although, there was something beautiful about her... Something he has not felt, or imagined. It was like love at first sight, he saw potential in here, and quickly offered her a stay in the treehouse. She accepted in joy, since most of her life has been a mystery and a hard time. Sensei Prima asked for a name, and she replied with she had none. Sensei Prima just called her Primess. However, when the first night came, Primess did not believe she would stay for long, and tried to steal. Little did she know, Prima would be out the treehouse. He quickly stopper her and had a talk with her and how she doesnt have to steal, and she doesnt have to leave. Primess decided to stay. After many weeks of staying, she was convinced he was serious, and that she can stay for as long as she likes. After the first month, Sensei Prima confessed to her that he had a crush on her since they've met, in which she replied that she knew, and it was obvious. Before anything serious started, the first ever ice apocalypse hit. It froze the entire treehouse, destroying it. All the predators and other unknown species were frozen to death. Many ice asteroids hit, destroying the north one by one. Sensei Prima and Primess needed to escape, and tried to take all the supplies. That was their biggest mistake, because that slowed them down. Primess, who was holding the materials, was slowly freezing to death, until eventually she passed away, and froze. Sensei Prima was very, very upset, and didnt want to leave. He used all the materials he had and built a small cabin, and tried to start a fire. However, she was dead for good. Sensei Prima was in great depression for most of his life, he wouldn't let go, always had guilt. After the snow apocalypse ended, it soon became hot. Sensei Prima built a memorial garden for her death, and built a treehouse next to it. He would visit it everyday. Sensei Prima, in old age, he soon got over the death of Primess, but not completely. Sensei Prima travelled to the west, and found mountains. He climbed them, because he thought there were good supplies. Lucky enough, he was right. With that, he also discovered something. His hand could turn into a mace, to his amazement. He quickly used it to mine out the ores, and took them. He went back to the north, and into his treehouse to put all his ores. He used his mace hands as soon as he got back, and trained with them. While that, he had an idea to make the largest dojo. He wanted to do it as quickly as possible, before he gets too old. But he wanted to do something else before beginning the dojo. To keep all the predators out, he needed to build a wall. He quickly chopped down all the trees, and harvested wood. He went on, and began production on the Great Wall of Maceria, around the north. It took him several months, and a lot of wood, but he achieved it. He then started the great dojo a 50 feet from Great Wall of Maceria. However, the remaining animals that were in, were slayed by him. Their blood were used as paint, and he painted the wood after he built. He painted it grey. After 3 years, he built the biggest dojo he could. He made a memorial for Primess in a dark, candle-lit room inside the Dojo. One day, a lot of Macerian teenagers, boys and girls noticed the Great Wall of Maceria, and attempted to get in. Sensei Prima noticed this, and accepted them in. He offered to train them to be better people, and taught them the Mace trick. They were amongst his first students, and it made him happier. But the death of Primess always haunts him, when he gets happy its quickly washed away from the memory of her frozen body. As they students learned more and more, from their skin being from white/level 1, red/level 6, to black/max level. They all thought they were ready to be the greatest warriors, and when Sensei Prima heard that, he had a heart attack. Luckily, he was able to be saved my mystical methods of healing. He told everyone fighting is not the answer, being warriors is not even half decent at all. He said this species would be builders and farmers, not warriors. All of them took note of what he said, and went with it. They all agreed that war is not the answer. He was deemed too sick to continue teaching, and was put into his bed. He was forced to retire. A new sensei was chosen however, and he went with a brown skin female, not even max level. He saw faith in her, and she should take over as Sensei once she gets black skin. And so, she did. She was known as Sensei Suprema. Sensei Suprema built a "backyard"ish level, to master stealth. Her stealth tactics are well known, but not always used present day. She taught them how to adapt to flames, water, cold, and light. All the Macerians had to wear clothes that are kind of transparent and goes along with the enviroment. However, her being Sensei got to her head, and wanted to retire early. She ran away to the mid-east and left forever. A new Sensei came by, and that was a younger Old Man Shockbeard (Known for Metopia). Shockbeard, in his younger years known as Ignis Dzive, his real name, was on Maceria and secretly studying the ways of the Maceria. He was an outsider, and was considered a phony and the worst. That is because he was an Amperi. Ignis made the dojo bigger, and made underground levels to the dojo. While this made it better, he wasnt appreciated at all. He helped with the population of Maceria, all the males and females were married, and had children because of his laws. He built monuments of Sensei Suprema and Prima. However, when the Oculus Rapax first came to attack, they attacked the monuments first. Wrongfully to all the Macerians, the blame went to Ignis Dzive, and he was kicked out for destroying the monuments. In actuality, he didn't do anything. Ignis left Maceria in depression, and left the Tokchipan System entirely. The next Sensei was Sensei Nexis. He was chosen while the Oculus Rapax came to attack. Sensei Nexis is well known because of his now more commonly used Stealth tactics in present day. Hide in the shadows. Stick to walls, etc. Normal stealth tactics. However, little did they know that the Oculus Rapax' eyes can see in x-ray and infrared. They saw them coming a mile away, and they were eaten. Unexpectedly, another species came down to visit Maceria. Neighbors to Maceria, the Samswordones. A samurai-like species. They came and helped out with their predator problem, and slayed them all. Samswordones wanted help back in return, they wanted builders to build big buildings for them. The Macerians all werent sure, but Sensei Nexis agreed. And because of Sensei Nexis, Japatornn and Maceria are at peace, and now Samswordones also live on Maceria, and vice versa. However, Sensei Nexis abused his body too much. He ate too much, he alternated between foods to quickly, he found a way to turn the Oculus Rapax' blood into drugs, and smoked. Eventually, his body gave out and died. The Samswordones had an idea, to not pick a Sensei just yet. To wait until theres a good enough man, and they all followed their advice. They also helped make japanese/revonnah-like homes. They expanded everywhere, the south, middle, east, and west. However, the Macerians had an idea. They turned those homes into skyscrapers, they made them very massive. And one of the most populated areas. They used their maces as tools, which has never been thought of before. Maceria also had a t of shops, most of everywhere is full of homes. They also had an idea, to make dojos in the west, south, and east. But the central dojo to be in the center. But to their surprise, the middle was an ocean, with a medium-small island in the middle. Samswordones offered them boats, and they used them to get to there. They built the dojo on the island, a skyscraper dojo. They also expanded the Great Wall of Maceria around Maceria. The time came for a new Sensei, who is also the oldest and the present day Sensei. Sensei Durango. He is the one who built space bridges to Japatornn and a new planet discovered, Sumotorie. He made several hospitals, and turned the Dojos into training facilities. He disagreed with Sensei Prima, saying that warriors are used to defend. But, even in present day, there are minimal warriors, and Maceria is mostly known for great builders. The buildings are vast and massive, there are poles with rope connected to other poles, because that is transportation for Macerians. Today, Maceria is the fourth most peaceful planet in the Tokchipan System. Seasons Season of Ice Predator Season Season of Expansion Realms Shadow Hole Oculision Trivia *Originally, this planet was named Macer and the species were Macersapiens, but that has changed in the Alpha universe. *Ironically and unintentionally, Maceria is an anagram for America. Category:Sif's Planets Category:Sif 100 Category:Sif 100: Alianted Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Planets Category:Species Category:Celestial Bodies